The Rise of Straight Edge
by Straight Edge Assassin
Summary: Straight Edge , a PegaZebra with a caring famliy , is on a mission . A mission , that after a night of death&destruction, to kill the Princesse / Tyrant Celestia . Now 10 years after a botched attempted of the life of Twilight Sparkle and her brother Shining Armor , he seeks vengence and redemption.. But after an encounter with the Mane 6 , will he countiue he vendetta ?


As I walk to the ledge, I see two unicorns walking into the gardens of Canterlot."There they are…With this attack, I will be one step closer to Celestia." I say taking off from the ledge and flying closer to the castle."This should do." I say, landing on a ledge overlooking the castle."HEY! Get down from here!" Shocked, I turn and see a Pegasus guard trotting toward me."Not goin' to happen." I say under my breath before grabbing a throwing knife with my teeth and tossing it at the guards only thing that anyone could hear would be me throwing the body off the roof."A minor setback…Hmm, they are opening the gate, it's time " I say, spreading my wings and taking off towards the four guards at the entrance.

-Present Day-

"Wake up. Edge, wake the buck up." "What the hell do you want Brutus? It's not even six in the morning yet" I say, irritated at the tall diamond dog."Whoa, chill dude. You were having another nightmare…" Then it hits me, I'm covered in sweat."Oh, thanks…" I say sheepishly."It's good man...But I have some bad news, I can't afford you living here anymore...It's a danger to me and Bronze to keep an Assassin in the household." He says, not even looking at me.

"Really? I've been in exile for 10 years, Celestia and everyone thinks I'm dead. Hell most of the ponies there saw my injuries..." I say, standing up."Yes but, I just saw a detachment of royal guards at the edge of the forest...Do you want to know who the ranking officer was? Mother-bucking Shining Armor!" He says, raising his voice a bit."So? With all the bucking Manticores around and the fact that the Crystal Kingdom showed up, who the hell knows what they were after." I say in a flat tone."They were after you, Edge. They asked me if I've seen a blue and red pegazebra with scars across his body. Listen if I didn't have to deal with Bronze then I couldn't care less. But times have changed..." He says, looking at the sleeping filly

"*Sigh* True, but were the hell will I go? It's not like I can waltz out of the Everfree and everyone not scream Bloody Mary. I'm thirty years old; I can't out fly them like I could before..." I say, walking over to my saddlebag"Edge, listen to me. I want you to stay here but like I said, I have to think about Bronze, she adores you and your stories, but if the royal guard attacked would you want to lose what little family you have?" He says in a desperate tone"I will leave, for the betterment of you and Bronze. I have a 'friend' that owes me a favor. You will find me at Sweet Apple Acres. Let me gather my equipment and I'll be gone."

-30 minutes later-

"Well Brutus, thanks for letting me stay with you for as long as I have, take care." I say, opening the door."It's too damn bright." I say under my breath and resume walking.

-Some time later-

As I'm walking though the seemingly endless forest I start to wonder:'What happens when I get to Ponyville? Twilight will sure enough find out about me one way or another' Then my mind wonders to somthing I havent thought about in a long time'Flight School, probably the only thing in my life to cause me to feel happy. Hell even the WonderBolts were looking at me senior year. I also I had most of the Freshman looking up at as an role model…What a buckin' role model'

CRACK

The sudden sound causes me to turn and throw a knife into the direction of the broken twig"Show yourself!" I yell into the forest. I eject my hoof-blades and prepare for the impact of the attack"Not today!" I yell, turning around just in time to see a cyan blur hit me"Shit…Get...The...Buck...Off!" I say in between breaths while struggling to get the upper hand on the a couple of seconds I land a punch into the face of the attacker. I take the break in the fighting to leap onto my attacker and hold my blade next to his/her neck. When I actually look over the attacking Pegasus, I notice that it's a mare and she has a rainbow colored mane

"What the hell?" I say trying to remember where I've seen that mane"...Rainbow Dash?" I say, remembering the dare-devil from flight school"Ugh...Hey get off of me bub!" She says, forcing me off of her"Damn!" I say getting up"You're going to pay for punching me!" She say getting into a offensive stance

"Whoa, hold up." I say trying to defuse the tension"Why should I? You threw a bucking knife at me!" She yells at me "Well...Um...Sorry?" I say backing up "Wait...You're Straight Edge! I remember you!" She says, still yelling "Hey Rainbow Dash, are ya all right? We heard..." I look behind her to see five other mares, one of which I recognize as Twilight Sparkle, who has a look of complete fear "Uh, hello mister, now Dash why in Celestia's name are ya yellin'?" Asks the orange earth pony."This is the mother-bucker who threw that knife at us. Also this is the colt that helped me my freshman year in flight. Uh, Twilight? Are you all right?" She asks, noticing Twilight's facial expression "How - how are you still alive?","Ah, now that is a long story...Ten years is a very long time, and it's been four years since the Hydra…","Yer the one that killed tha' hydra? And Twilight, how do ya know him?" Asks the earth pony "He tried to kill me and my brother 10 years ago, but Celestia stopped him and exiled him to the Everfree.","Ah, yes. That tyrant has caused me more pain then when the Hydra clawed me." I say with malic "Now ya better hold yer tongue or..." I cut her off "Or what? I've spent my whole live training to kill Celestia. A immortal Alicorn, who has cause the deaths of my father, mother, brother, and sisters. All on a rumor." I say, trying to sate my boiling rage that come's from even mentioning her name . The I realise that the six ponys ( Except for the butter colored one) have got into a defencive stance.

Then I see Twilight fire a spell at me , which I easly dogde , ' Buck , I gotta get outta here . ' Then I take to the skys , pushing my limits as I speed away from the six . When I look behind me , I see that Rainbow has decide to chase after me , and that she is slowly gaining on me . " Buck me . Come on Edge , you ... can ... do ... IT " I yell as the cone around me breaks , and causes a sonic boom , with vibrate blue and red streaks around me . Then I pass out from the stress .


End file.
